


Plot for Adoption/Story Request?

by cissy7483



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissy7483/pseuds/cissy7483
Summary: I'm not sure how to do this.... I wanted to request someone write a one-shot or fic for my upcoming birthday... Please PM me and I'll tell you my idea..





	

Sam & Dean rescue you from an evil monster (any kind) who is keeping you as a sex slave. You automatically latch onto Sam and cling to him. After being a slave for multiple years, you are brain-washed and try to show Sam that you can be a 'good girl' and show him that you deserve to be his slave. Sam, being Sam, has no clue what to do with you or how to deal with your sexual antics. Dean, being the good brother he is, suggests that Sam plays along & give you what you need until they can figure something out.

***NOTE***  
This is just a plot that has been inside my head for a while but I can't exactly put it into words like I want. If anyone can assist me in writing it or who can adopt the plot, PLEASE let me know!!! I'd love to see this written! If you do write it, I could be a BETA if you'd like. Thanks again and please PM me if you would like to write it or have some advice!


End file.
